


My Heart is Yours

by peachyams_xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitter Yamaguchi, M/M, brat kids, gays, gays all around <3, tsukishima is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyams_xx/pseuds/peachyams_xx
Summary: Tsukishima is left to raise his kids on his own all while being CEO of a very successful company. Kei’s kids aren’t fond of anyone hired to care for them. After many babysitters quitting on their first day, Kei hires Tadashi. The Yamaguchi Tadashi who can’t keep a single job.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 35





	1. At the CEO's Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTES]  
> (𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬)  
> 𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚 𝐊𝐞𝐢  
> \- father of 4  
> -a single (hot) dad  
> -always busy with work while trying to be the best father  
> 𝐘𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐢 𝐓𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢  
> -just your average boy  
> -can't keep a job longer than a month  
> -bestest friend with hinata and yachi

**[Yamaguchi's POV]**

**“How is it? Are they fun?”** I asked to Hinata I'm so happy that he got a job!

 **“The youngest is precious”** Hinata softly said and that flutters my heart. even before i really love kids because they are adorable.

 **“She doesn't talk then when I asked why the oldest told me to ‘mind your own fcking business’”** Hinata said and trying to copy the gestures what the oldest did earlier.

 **“Wow. Rude”** Yachi said

 **“And their dad lets them treat you that way?”** Yachi added and yes they are kinda rude but I guess Hinata is enjoying his job.

 **“Nah, He's barely around. He's the CEO of Defiant Ocean”** Hinata said and the rest of us gasped in shock, wow Hinata you better hold that job long.

 **“Wait omg?? their clothing line is so pretty”** I said and shake him

 **“Right?! That's the only reason I agreed”** Hinata said puffing his chest out and raising his pride.

 **“You're a babysitter tho??”** Yachi said which broke the three of us into laughter.

**ーthe next day**

**@thecutest**

**These kids have never been yelled at and you can tell**

**21 likes**

**@thecutest**

**...how do you remove paint from your hair and clothes? Asking for a friend**

**33 likes**

**@yachi.cutie PFFT I CAN’T!1!**

**@yamagoops Can I laugh?**

**____________________________**

**“I’m one of the highest rated babysitters but these fucking kids”** Hinata sighed and sat with us.

 **“I’m so close to quitting”** Hinata said.

 **“Why would you quit on your first day?”** btw, we are the squad that can’t keep a job long :)

**“No! I mean, you haven’t seen them!”**

**“They threw paint on me, A FUCKING PAINT”** Hinata shouted

 **“Fuckers keep tripping me and trying to scare me avery time I go to different room. At one point I thought the youngest was just hugging me but she was just holding my legs so the others could take my shoes”** Hinata said while massaging his temples.

 **“I would really like to meet them, they sound fun”** I said while laughing and they just looked at me with disbelief haha i really want to see that faces.

 **“Of course you’re gonna say that”** Yachi sighed

 **“How are you even a babysitter? I don’t think a baysitter should be able to call the kids ‘fuckers’”** I teasfully said.

 **“I’ll respect them if they respect me first”** he said.

 **“If you last”** Yachi said and the two of us laugh.

 **“I won’t last, Please these fuckers are so disrespectful”** he said.

 **“But how about you, Yams?”** Yachi asked, ofcourse they would ask.

 **“Not fired yet if that’s what you’re asking”** I said, yes yet.

**____________________________**

**@thecutest**

**Oop, rich CEO is home**

**13 likes**

**@yamagoops**

**Omg manager just called me**

**15 likes**

**[few minutes later]**

**@thecutest**

**I QUIT. I FUCKING QUIT!! DEAL WITH YOUR OWN FUCKING KIDS!**

**21 likes**

**@yamagoops**

**He fired me :’)**

**20 likes**

**____________________________**

**“ME FIRST”**

**“HE FIRED ME”**

**“HE SAID I WASN’T HELPING THE COMPANY”**

**“AND I WASN’T ‘CARRYING MY WEIGHT’”**

**“IT’S A FUCKING DONUT SHOP WHAT DO YOU MEAN”**

Yes, I exploded

**“THOSE FUCKERS”**

**“Their dad gets home and immediately tell him I let them do whatever they wanted, pranked them, called them names, and FUCKING YELLED AND HIT THEM”**

Yes, Hinata exploded too, while Yachi just listening to us and eating a popcorn. what a good friend.

 **“I feel like you’re exaggerating”** I said.

 **“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I HAVE NOT YELLED NOR HIT THEM THOUGH I REALLY FUCKING WOULD LIKE TO”** He exploded again.

 **“So... you quit?”** I softly asked.

 **“Yes”** he sighed.

 **“So they’re hiring?”** I asked.

 **“FUCK YOU”** he said and we just laugh, yachi is laughing while listening to our conversation

 **“ You two are hilarious HAHAHAHAHA”** Yachi just continue to laugh.

 **“Mind putting in a good word for me?”** I said.

 **“Like “Your kids are fucking difficult and you’ll need a lot more help, Yamaguchi Tadashi is the best in business””** I explained.

 **“Weren’t you’re just fired?”** The two of them said.

**“Ouch”**

**____________________________**

**[Hinata and Yamguchi’s private chat]**

**H: To rich and hot CEO you are one**

**of the best best babysitters**

**H: You’re expected to arrive at 7am**

**tomorrow**

**H: For an interview. The old and bitchiest**

**is Kaori, 15. Kaito, a year younger. Koharu,**

  1. **and Kazuko, 5 years old**



**Y: Wait why does their names sound**

**respectful and pure? Far from what**

**you said to us**

**Y: AND ONLY ONE 5 YEARS OLD??**

**Y: I suddenly don’t want to job.**

**H: Too late.**

**H: The CEO expects you to be there.**

**Y: I thought they were babies why does**

**a 15 year old need a babysitter T-T**

**H: She needs someone to teach her**

**About respect.**

**____________________________**

**[Tsukishima Kei’s kids]**

  * **Tsukishima Kaori (girl)**
  * **Tsukishima Kaito (boy)**
  * **Tsukishima Koharu (girl)**
  * **Tsukishima Kazuko (girl)**



**____________________________**

**@yamagoops**

**Omg wish me luck.**

**33 likes**

**@thecutest Goodluck. You need it**

**@yachi.cutie Goodluck Yams!!**

**____________________________**

**[3rd PERSON’S POV]**

Yamaguchi drivesthrough the gates entering the mansion where the hot CEO lives in. Yamaguchi is amazed and shocked at how big the house is, he only seen these type of houses on TV.

**“Right this way.”** One of the guys standing outside the front door says. Yamaguchi follows. **“Where are we going?”** He’s more even amazed at the inside, looking around at everything. Yamguchi’s eyes settle on the huge portrait sitting on top of the fire place, a very pretty woman with brown hair and brown eyes, her hair is curlt and parted to the side. **“Sir is out right now so you’ll be meeting his brother, he’ll talk you through everything and sir will interview you later”**

Yamaguchi nods, his hand behind his back trying his best to look professional. He has no idea what to do, he’s never been a babysitter but he need a job and Yamaguchi love kids.

**“You must be the new employee”** A man says, walking down the stairs. The man is tall and very good looking. **“Hopefully”** Yamaguchi smiles.

**“I’m Tsukishima Akiteru. My brother isn’t here yet so I’ll show you everything and introduce you to the kids”** Akiteru expalins, walking past Yamaguchi. **“ This is the cook, Ennoshita. Ennoshita this is Yamaguchi”**

**“Nice to meet you Yamaguchi! You’ll be taking care of the kids?”** Yamaguchi nods, a smile still on his face **“Everyone quits on their first day. Just this month we’ve had five people leave”** He explains, wiping down the counter **“ The last guy quit yesterday, the kids threw paint on him and even almost tripped him down the stairs! They’re terrible”** Ennoshita whispers the last part, looking arounf though it’s only three of them there.

**“I can handle that. I’ve been through far worse”**


	2. Meeting them

**“I can handle that. I’ve been through far worse”** Yamaguchi tells. Babysitting a bunch of kids is nothing compared to all his previous jobs. Yamaguchi grew up in an orphanage and as soon as he turned 18 he was on his own. Who would want to take an teenager with no experience and barely any schooling? Just when Yamaguchi felt like giving up, he met Hinata and Yachi. Yamaguchi wasn’t looking where he was going and ended up bumping into the guy, he expected Hinata to yell at him but instead he helped him find a job. A job in a crappy strip club where everyone is always sabotaging someone and the owner of the place is not a piece of shit instead the owner become like his mother.

Ennoshita just smiles, patting Yamaguchi’s shoulder **“Akiteru? Will you introduce him to the kids now?”** The aforementioned nods, gesturing towards the door. The man walks up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hall. **“This is where the kids do their homeworks. You’ll be helping them everyday after school”** Yamaguchi purses his lips, fidgeting with his fingers.

**“Kids, this is Yamaguchi”** Akiteru announces as soon as they walk into the room. The kids quickly stand up next to each other, greeting their uncle and ignoring Yamaguchi. **“Yamaguchi this is Kaori, Kaito, Koharu, and Kazuko”** Yamaguchi’s smile grow even wider at the sight of the little girl. The small girl throws him a quick smile and immediately look away.

**“Nice to meet you! I really hope we-”**

**“Why are you here?”** Kaori is quick to interrupt Yamaguchi. **“He’ll possibly taking care of you, Kaori. Please be nice”** Akiteru sighs. Although Kaori is the oldest she’s also the most immature. Kaori roll her eyes and cross her arms in front of her chest. **“Kei will be home any minute now, so for now you can get to know them”** no, please don’t leave me here. Akiteru walks out of the room leaving Yamaguchi with the four kids.

They all go back to doing whatever they are doing before Yamaguchi and Akiteru walked in. Yamaguchi doesn’t what exactly he’s suppose to do so he walks over to Kazuko. His favorite already.

**“What are you working on?”** He asked in a soft tone, sitting down next to her at her small table. **“That’s so pretty! Did you draw that?”** He asked again. Kaori slams her pen on the table and glare at Yamaguchi. **“Kazuko doesn’t talk”** right.

**“That’s fine”** Yamaguchi turns his attention back to Kazuko. The room is quiet for a few minutes, Yamaguchi is running his hand through Kazuko’s hair as she continue coloring in her drawing.

The quietness in the room has Yamaguchi thinking everything will be fine. Hinata was just exaggerating, the kids aren’t the most respesctful but they aren’t as abd as everyone describes them.

**“You okay?”** Yamaguchi smiles at Kazuko when she turns to look up at him- except she isn’t looking at him, she’s looking at the bucket hovering above his head. Kazuko instantly scoots back and covers herself with her tiny arms as paint statrts to pour out. Bright lime paint covering Yamaguchi’s head, dripping down his shirt. Yamaguchi in shock and can’t seem to say anything. He tries to wipe the paint off his face while getting up and turning to look at who the fuck just poured paint on him.

**“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”** Kaori laughs, high-fiving Koharu. **“Why?”** Yamaguchi asked through gritted teeth, Kaori shrugs. **“Consider it as a welcome gift!”** She smile a very fake smile. Instead of arguing back or even possibly telling her off, Yamaguchi walks out of the room and head to the kitchen where Akiteru is currently talking to Ennoshita.

**“Oh God”** Ennoshita gasps, his eyes wide. Ennoshita has seen this scene so many times before but it always manages to surprise him. Akiteru turns back to look at Yamaguchi and he sighs, **“I’m really sorry, Yamaguchi. You can take a shower in the bathroom down the hall that way”** Akiteru tells him and Yamaguchi does as told.

He feels like crying. Yamaguchi has never felt this humiliated before and that says a lot because he’s _been_ through so much bullshit in his life. It’s his fourth job this month and he’s not going to quit over some stupid teenager messing with him. Yamaguchi is gonna stay no matter what it takes.

**____________________________**

**[people who can’t have a proper job]**

**Y: I wanna fucking quit**

**H: Let me guess, Kaori poured**

**paint on you?**

**Y: She’s such a disrespectful person**

**To call her the worst.**

**H: Hot CEO is never home that’s why**

**Y: But can’t he teach his children how**

**to be respectful?**

**H: Yachi you will never understand it too**

**Y: So you gonna quit?**

**Y: Hell, NO!**

**I’m keeping this job. I’m not quitting**

**over a fucking disrespectful teenager**

**H &Y: OMG RESPECT!1!**

**____________________________**

**@yamagoops**

**I hate teenagers, I FUCKING HATE TEENAGERS! T-T**

**56 likes**

**@thecutest ify :’(**

**@yachi.cutie You need to teach her to respect you!!**

**____________________________**

**[people who can’t have a proper job]**

**Y: Their dad just got home** **(** **ಥ** **ʖ̯** **ಥ** **)**

**He hired me**

**Y: CONGRATULATIONS YAMS!**

**H: He’s desperated. Everyone quits**

**Y: I’m desperated too**

**H: I don’t see why you’re so against**

**moving back with me.**

**If you want pay then move with me**

**Y: Hinata, you can barely pay your**

**bills!**

**Y: Yachi is right though, and i just**

**don’t want to burden you anymore**

**You took me in when I was at my**

**lowest and you’ve helped me through**

**everything.**

**H: And I’m happy to help you**

**Y: You look so old because of the stress**

**I’ve put you through.**

**Y: HAHAHAHAHA YAMAGUCHI**

**SAID YOU LOOK OLD I CAN’T**

**H: We three are literally at the same age.**

**____________________________**

**[the kid’s (MY) Daddy]**

**T: Everyday you will wake the kids up at**

**7am, make sure they have breakfast,**

**make sure they have everything they**

**need for school.**

**T: When they got home you will make**

**them lunch then you will help them**

**with their homework.**

**T: Make sure they get their homework**

**done correctly!**

**T: The rest of the day is up to them and**

**you. But you must have them in bed by 10**

**T: Your uniform is in your room.**

**____________________________**

**@yamagoops**

**Can I quit??** **(** **ಥ** **﹏** **ಥ** **)**

**33 likes**

**@thecutest Ok but move in with me.**

**____________________________**

**_7:28 AM_ **

****

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen at the realization. He quickly runs out of his room and to the room belonging to the two youngest. **“Get up! You have ten minutes to get dressed and go downstairs.”** Yamaguchi announces, pulling the covers off of Koharu. Just as Yamaguchi is about to pull back Kazuko’s blanket he notices that the girl is already sitting at her drawing table. **“Let’s go! You have to eat”** Yamaguchi picks up the girl and settles her on his hip.

**“Kaori! Kaito! Time to get-”** And of course, Kaori is swinging her door open and rolling her eyes at Yamaguchi. **“Yeah you’re half an hour late”** She snaps at him, slamming the door in Yamaguchi’s face.

**“Does your dad know what respect is, Kazuko? Because your siblings certainly don’t”** Kazuko shrugs causing Yamaguchi to laugh, **“Why are you so cute?”** Yamaguchi kisses Kazuko’s forehead, heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

To his surprise, Kaito is sitting at the end of the table with his breakfast and a book in front of him. **“Good morning, Kaito”** Yamaguchi places the small girl done on the chair and Ennoshita places the plate in front of her. **“It’s 7:35”** Kaito says.

**“It still morning”**

**“You’re late.”** Yamaguchi hums, it’s Tsukishima’s fault for not telling him sooner. Who sends a schedule after the schedule takes place??

Koharu walk into the kitchen, she’s dressed but her hair is a mess **“Koharu, your hair”** Yamaguchi sighs, his arm falling to his sides. **“It’s useless. You have to do it”** Kaito says, keeping his eyes on his book.

As Ennoshita places Koharu’s plate, Gun starts on Koharu’s hair. He combs his fingers through her hair, instead of just putting her hair in a ponytail, he braids it. While he lived in the orphanage, he’d always help out with the girls hair. He adored them and watching their face lit up when they got their hair done always warmed him. Once he’s done he goes to leave the kitchen but stops **“what do you say?”** he asked.

No one says anything. **“You will say thank you after someone does something for you”** Yamaguchi scoffs, his arms crossed over his chest. **“Thank you”** Koharu say though she don’t mean it.

**“Can you move?”** Yamaguchi holds back the urge to roll his eyes and moves to the side for Kaori to walk in. **“Eat fast. You only have fifteen minutes”**

**“Didn’t dad tell you to wake us up at seven?”** Kaori gives Yamaguchi a once over, taking a sip of her water. Why are the oldest is the most annoying? **“Yes, he did but-”**

**“But you forgot? You’re a great employee!”** Kaori claps her hand together, giving him a smile. **“Can you go one day without being fucking annoying, Kaori?”** Kaito finally closes his book and place it in his backpack that’s sitting next to his feet. **“I’ll stop being annoying when you stop being a fucking nerd”** Kaori glares at her brother.

**“A nerd because I always study? Should we ask dad what he thinks of your three C’s?”** Kaito smirks, leaning back into his chair. **“Whatever”** Kaori mumbles causing Yamaguchi to smile

**____________________________**

**[people who can’t have a proper job]**

**Y: I like Kaito**

**H: He’s really quiet**

**Y: That’s why**

**H: Anyway you know how you said you**

**can’t afford rent this month?**

**Y: Of course**

**Y: A new guy quit.**

**Y: Yachi?**

**Y: The pay isn’t that good but it’s still**

**much better than when you last worked here**

**Y: I- Yachi.**

**At the club? As a dancer?**

**I can’t risk this job**

**H: It’s after the kids go to sleep, you can**

**leave and come back before they wake up**

**Y: Hinata.**

**H: At least just to pay this month.**

**Y: And before you say anything, you**

**don’t need that apartment. You live with**

**Tsukishima now so there’s no point paying, right?**

**Y: And if he fires me**

**H: Then you have our place to go to.**

**And you’ll only have to pay half**

**Y: It’s a win-win situation.**

**____________________________**

**@yamagoops**

**I do like dancing** [̲̅¥(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅¥]

**55 likes**

**@thecutest yES!1!**

**@yachi.cutie I’ll take that as a YES!!1!**

**@sugamama see you soon my baby <3**

**@teru.daddy okie that place will be beautiful again**

**____________________________**

It’s already 10:45pm, the kids are asleep and Yamaguchi is getting ready for his second job. Yamaguchi plans on just sneaking out of the house instead of informing Tsukishima and having to tell him where he’s going. How would ‘I’m just going out for the night to earn more money as an exotic dancer.’ Sound to a dad coming from his kids’ sitter.

Yamaguchi had quickly done his makeup and curled his hair a bit before throwing on an oversized sweater and shorts, running out of his room. Before heading out of the house, Yamaguchi goes to the kids rooms to check on them.

Yamaguchi stood outside Kaori’s room first, debating whether or not to go in. If she wakes up she’ll yell at him, if she’s asleep he might ruin his mood. He decides against it and goes to Kaito’s room instead.

**“Why are you still awake?”** Yamaguchi pokes his head in and sees Kaito with his phone held above his face while laying down. Kaito lifts his head to see who it is. **“Why are you dressed?”** he asks, ignoring Yamaguchi’s question. **“No reasons”** He answers and Kaito hums. **“Okay then, no reasons”** Yamaguchi shuts the door and he hears mumbling as soon as he walks away.

Again, Yamaguchi pokes his head into the younger girls’ room but stops from opening it all the way when he sees Tsukishima. Tsukishima is tucking Kazuko in, he kisses her forehead before getting up and walking towards the door. Yamaguchi tried to run away before his boss sees him, but he’s quick.

**“What are you doing?”** Tsukishima grab Yamaguchi’s arm lightly. Yamaguchi keep his head down. **“I was just checking if they were actually asleep”** Yamaguchi explains. Tsukishima hums examining the boy’s face. **“Are you wearing make up?”** He asks, putting his hand under Yamaguchi’s chin to lift his head up. **“Yes, sir”**

**“Why? I mean- I- it looks good but aren’t you going to sleep?”** Tsukishima stammers. He’s nervous. Yamaguchi is wearing glittery eye shadow and his lips are red and glossy. **“I wanted to ask if I could go out”** Yamaguchi makes eye contact but as soon as he does, Tsukishima is looking away. His voice comes out soft and barely above whisper. Their bodies are almost pressed together, their faces inches apart and Tsukishima’s hand is still holding Yamaguchi’s face.

**“Sir...”** Yamaguchi clears his throat and Tsukishima pulls away completely, now standing a couple feet away. He nods, **“Of course, the kids are asleep anyway. I just need you back by the time they are up. Don’t be late”** Tsukishima walks away, leaving Yamaguchi standing in middle of the hall with his mouth slightly agape.

**____________________________**

**@yamagoops**

**Omg wait no come back** ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

**50 likes**

**@yachi.cutie Please don’t be late on your first day back.**

**@yamgoops I was talking to hot daddy.**

**____________________________**


End file.
